Creepypasta Halloween
by Villain Fan
Summary: Halloween was one of Dawn Tofari's favorite holidays, that is until this year. It was a normal Halloween, that is until creepypasta's come and torture Dawn and her family. Follow her on her adventure of nearly being killed, almost becoming a slave to the dark side, and one surprise you would never think of happening. OC, Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Rake, Tails Doll and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Day Before Halloween**

Halloween is my favorite holiday. I mean was. Those images of horror still rake my brain of any sanity I have left. Blood still covers my house and the stench of death reeks everywhere. Who am I? The name's Dawn Tofari. I'm a 13 year old girl that's tall and skinny with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. I'm going to tell you the tale of all my worst nightmares coming true. It all started on the day before Halloween. It was a normal autumn day. A chill was in the air as my family and I were putting up Halloween decorations. Jacob my brother and I were putting some decorations in the yard while my parents put up some on the house. I was placing a light up skull when I turned to see Jacob trying to scare me. I laughed at his attempt when I saw something moving in the woods. A small forest is next to our house. Anyway, the thing looked like a tall figure. Jacob saw me looking and said "What are you looking at?"

"I thought I saw something."  
>"It must be Slenderman."<br>"Slenderman?"

I turned to him. He continued. "You've never heard of Slenderman?"

I shook my head no and he gasped. "It's said that the Slenderman lures his victims into the woods and then impales them on the tree's branches. But of course he has a little fun with them first."

He smiled and I gulped. But before he could scare me more our parents called us in. I ran past Jacob into the house where we continued to put up decorations.

That night, Jacob told me to follow him into the computer room. I did only to find a wiki under the name _Creepypasta Wiki. _He said "That's where the myth of Slenderman comes from."  
>"Myth?"<br>"He's fake. But he has a creepy story. You want to know the title of some of the popular pastas?"  
>"Sure?"<br>"Jeff the Killer, a pshyco killer who murders you in your sleep. Smile Dog, a picture of a dog that you must pass on before it gives you nightmares. Ben Drowned, a haunting inside of _Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_. Those are just **some **of the creepypastas."

"Some?"  
>"Yes. There about millions of pastas all over the Internet."<p>

"Stop trying to scare me, Jacob."  
>"Fine. But make sure Jeff doesn't get you in your sleep."<p>

I walked away ignoring him, but on the inside my heart beat 30 times faster.

I went downstairs to my bedroom and headed to bed. As I climed in, I looked around the room before shutting off the light. Hoping Jeff wasn't real and wouldn't come after me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- They Come Alive**

That night in the Tofari household, everybody was asleep so nobody witnessed the terror and supernatural that happened. In the computer room, the computer was shut down, but then static appeared, and then the _Creepypasta Wiki _page showed up. What happened next was unatural in the human world. The computer shook and out came Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, the Rake, , Tails Doll, and Ben Drowned. They looked around when Jeff said "Let's search for victims."

Slendy and Jeff went downstairs, Sonic and Tails went upstairs, and the Rake and Ben stayed on the main floor. Sonic and Tails found Carly and Tom or the mother and father all snug in bed. Rake and Ben found Jacob and and Sofia the brother and sister sleeping in different beds. Meanwhile Jeff and Slendy went down the stairs to find a sleeping Dawn in bed. Jeff went over and pulled out his knife about to plunge it into her, but Slenderman put a hand on top of the knife. Jeff looked at him and Slendy nodded his head. Jeff put the knife back in his belt and he wispered "When do we get to hurt her?"  
>Slenderman brought out a note that Jeff read and he nodded. They headed back upsatirs where the other creepypastas were waiting for them. Ben said "When do we kill them?"<br>"Tomorrow is Halloween. We torture them then." Jeff replied.

"What about the master?" Rake said.

"We all know he's been looking for a bride. And Slendy and I might have found the perfect choice." Jeff replied. "But for now we hide, till tomorrow."

And they walked into the forest, waiting for tomorrow, waiting to jump their prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Chase In the Woods**

The next morning, Dawn woke up and went upstairs to find the computer shattered. She went over and looked for any evidence that proved to what happened. She only saw glass from the screen and some blood. She walked away from it and got some cereal. Sofia and Jacob came downstairs and saw the computer. Jacob said "What did you do to the computer?"  
>"I didn't do anything, it was like that when I got here."<p>

"Well we'd better clean it up."

Jacob and Dawn disposed of the shattered glass and cleaned up the blood, while Sofia grabbed some cereal herself. Dawn said "Today's Halloween. What do you want to do?"  
>"We should go into the woods and find Slenderman."<p>

"No, Jacob. Sofia would be scared."  
>"No I'm not. If I try, maybe he'll be my friend."<p>

"It's 2 to 1. So what do you say?"

"Fine I'll go. When?"

"After breakfast."

After they finished eating they each got dressed. Jacob wore jeans, a grey t-shirt with a red jacket and red sneakers, Sofia wore a pink dress with a pink sweater and pink flats, and Dawn wore a green t-shirt, black stretch pants, with a black knit hat, brown boots, and a black sweater. They headed out after leaving a note on the fridge. They walked into the woods and started looking for Slenderman. After a few minutes, Dawn turned around to see a tall figure with a white face and hands wearing a black suit and tie. Dawn gasped and ran behind a tree. But then she heard the cries of Sofia. Dawn looked and saw Sofia about to be plunged onto a branch. Dawn ran out and hit Slender in the shin. He looked down and his tentacales wrapped around her. She screamed but he released Sofia. Slenderman was about to plunge Dawn onto the branch, when his tentacles were chopped off by an axe that Jacob held. Slender let go of Dawn, letting her fall to the ground. He looked at his tentacles, but they grew back. Dawn, Jacob, and Sofia ran away and Jacob said "I told you Slenderman was real!"  
>"Why don't we focus on running more than talking!" Dawn yelled.<p>

They ran on and on, but they couldn't find the way back home. The Tofari's had lived at their house for 3 years. The children always went into the woods, so they knew the way out, but it felt now that their knowledge was useless. It felt like hours of running, when they finally got out. Dawn and Jacob ran out and flopped onto the ground, when they realized Sofia was still in the forest. Dawn said "Jacob, we have to go back in there and get Sofia!"  
>"You can, I'm not!"<p>

"Now your the scaredy cat?"  
>"I thought Slenderman was a myth! But he's real!"<p>

"If we were trapped in the forest, Sofia would come for us. Forget it, I'm going back in. You can come join if you'd like."

She ran in and Jacob followed her. All they could find was trees, that is until a scream was heard. Jacob yelled Sofia's name, but the reply was the sound of the wind. Dawn saw Sofia's pink sweater on the ground. She picked it up and saw a blood stain clear as day on it. Dawn looked around and then ran left while Jacob ran right. Jacob found Sofia crying on a tree stump. He said "Sofia, we need to go find Dawn."

"Ok."

He picked her up and they ran to find Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Safety and Jeff the Killer**

Jacob ran around with Sofia looking for Dawn. They finally found her laying on the ground with a little cut on her arm. Jacob grabbed Dawn and all three ran through the forest to the house. They were in the yard when Dawn fell to the ground. Jacob set Sofia down and ran over to Dawn. He picked his sister up and Sofia and him ran into the house.

Upon entering the house, Dawn had come out of her sleep-like trance. She groaned and Jacob said "Dawn are you alright?"

"Yeah. Ugh... What happened?"

"I don't know. We found you laying in the forest."

"Ahh!"

She clutched her chest and blood seaped through her shirt. Jacob said "What happened?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is seeing Slenderman and something pass before me, before everything went black."

"He must have done something to you, Dawn! We should go to the bathroom and check your chest out."

"I don't think I can."

She collapsed to the ground. Jacob ran over and took off her sweater and shirt to see a gaping wound down her chest. Jacob said "Sofia, grab the First Aid Kit, and hurry!"

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the First Aid and handed it to Jacob. He wrapped a long white bandage around the top area of her chest. At least it wasn't where nobody could see it. Dawn came out of her trance and said "Why does my chest hurt?"

"Try not to move it. I think Slenderman might have attacked you, Dawn."

She looked down and saw the freshly wrapped bandage around her chest. "Did we get out of the forest?"  
>"Yeah, we're home now. We're all safe."<p>

"Good."

Jacob and Sofia let Dawn rest on the couch, as they tried to finish they're costumes for that night. They were in the kitchen, Sofia working on her princess costume and Jacob on his Minecraft one. But then they heard something crash and a scream. The two ran in to see a boy maybe the same age but definetly as tall as Dawn, with black hair, white, leathery skin, and was wearing a white sweatshirt with black pants and black sneakers on top of Dawn. They noticed a carved smile on his face and that he had a knife in his hand. Dawn yelled "Get off of me, you creep!"

"I'm not a creep. I'm a killer."

"Leave her alone!"

The boy looked over and saw Sofia and Jacob. He got off Dawn and said "Go to sleep."

"Wait. Where have I heard that phrase before? OH MY GOD, IT'S JEFF THE KILLER! THE CREEPYPASTA!"

Jeff ran at Jacob and tried to plunge the knife into Jacob's heart, but instead it went to his arm. Jacob yelled in pain and wondered where his parents were. Jeff said "Your parents are gone from the house." As if he read Jacob's mind.

"Did you kill them?"  
>"No, they're not here. Otherwise I would have."<p>

Dawn had gotten up off the couch and gestured Sofia over. Sofia ran over and they ran upstairs where they hid in their parent's closet. They heard crashing everywhere downstairs, and then there was silence. Dawn told Sofia to stay and she crawled out. She stood up and looked around. Silence was all that was heard. But then Jeff jumped out and held the knife up to her throat. Sofia watched as Jeff tried to strangle her sister. Dawn hit Jeff in the stomach and ran down the hall. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door before Jeff could grab her and who knows what he do to her. She only heard silence but then a scream made her gasp. She realized she had left Sofia in her parent's closet. Dawn opened the door and ran down the hallway into her parent's room. She looked in the closet and didn't see Sofia. She ran downstairs to find Jacob gone too. She screamed and yelled "I will get you, Jeff! I will have my siblings back!"

She fell to the ground crying.


End file.
